


i always try to not remember, rather than forget

by bebitched



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebitched/pseuds/bebitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tangibility of memory is fickle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i always try to not remember, rather than forget

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Not Going Anywhere" by Keren Ann.

 

There are moments, as the afternoon sunlight of perpetual spring and citrus kisses her hands curled over on the dash, and she surveys him driving in the seat beside her and everything feels just so, like they were picked straight out of a 1950’s movie with long drives in the country and love on picnic tables and _gee whiz, baby_, that she forgets. She can close her eyes and almost feel the prickle of his skin against her knee, her smile lighting up accordingly and her eyelids glowing that rushing red.

 

But then the sun will glare off the plastic divider or her fingers will wander until they bump against it or she’ll just know in her heart that he’s not really hers to touch, and she’ll remember. For one gaping, cold, dark, muddy ravine moment it all condenses and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to take it for that eternity of forever.

 

But she breathes and it passes.

 

When Chuck finally remembers, she starts to pretend. 


End file.
